Repercussions
by TheBluePiglet
Summary: It isn't supposed to happen like this, not now under these circumstances, but it does. And suddenly theirs aren't the only lives at stake. Angsty one-shot. Established Tiva.


**Title: Repercussions**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pairing: Established Tiva.**

**Summary: It isn't supposed to happen like this, not now under these circumstances, but it does. And suddenly theirs aren't the only lives at stake. Angsty one-shot. Established Tiva. **

**A/N: I really don't know about this one, it's kinda weird. Or at least to me it is. But I had this idea that wouldn't stop gnawing on my brain so… here you have it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Repercussions<strong>

By: TheBluePiglet

He doesn't know what's more daunting, the fact that her face has taken on a shade alarmingly close the porcelain seat holding her weight, or the fact that he cannot read it. Her eyes are dark and unfocused behind the thick mane of curls falling forwards as she wills her gaze off the small object clutched in her hands. She inhales as if preparing to let him in on what she now knows, after five minutes of waiting for their future to be decided, but no words are formed.

"So, what's the verdict?" He finally blurts, taking a careful step over the doorsill, his light tone posing as the complete antonym of his weighty heart.

The lump invading her airways has grown nearly impossible to swallow, and when she finally manages her voice is left scratchy and raw. "Positive."

And that's that, no joyous cries are exclaimed, no accusations are made, her statement leaves room for only silence.

He finds himself wondering if the walls are supposed to be closing in on them, because they clearly are. They have to be. If not, it would mean the apparent movement is but fragments of his imagination living out the inner turmoil well on it's way to split his mind in two. And God knows he doesn't have time to deal with Schizophrenia right now.

She is terrified, on the brink of surrendering to the lingering panic, and she curses the gods of fortune for always seeming to have prior engagements when it comes to intervening with her life. And for the same strained kinship with providence not to become the reality for the heart now beating beneath her own she can only pray.

Still unsure how to react to the one word statement confirming their suspicions, he becomes aware of an order to feed the overwhelming need for fresh oxygen radiating from his brain. Deciding he better obey, a shaky breath emits from his lips, neither in dread nor in relief, simply freeing the air having long overstayed its welcome within his lungs.

She doesn't bother tending to the hot stream of water and salt burning down her cheeks, for he is too allowing tears to flow freely.

Words are excruciatingly unnecessary, for she knows he fears and he fears she knows. So instead of engaging in the inevitable conversation that is to come he locks his arms around her slim waist in a reassuring embrace, as if to remind her she is not alone in this. She never would be, not as long as he had any kind of say in the matter.

She is trembling visibly now, burying her face in the crook of his neck, desperately attempting to escape reality. Her hands are dainty against his torso as they find a fistful of the greyish college shirt covering it. This was not supposed to happen, not like this, not _now_.

He wishes for nothing more than to be able to tell her she's safe, that everything will work out fine and that a year from now they'll be laughing at their incredible inconvenience in timing. Only he is painfully aware such promises will bring neither comfort nor hope, for they are entirely untrue and lacking in credence.

"This cannot happen," The voice filling his ear is so uncharacteristically small it takes him a moment to register it as hers. "We are already in too deep."

"I know." What he doesn't know is what else to say, so he simply retreats to tightening his hold around her.

"It will jeopardize the entire operation," She is full on sobbing now, her whole body jerking with every laboured gulp of air, and his chest tightens at the effort it takes him not to do the same. "Our cover, it will be blown.. t-they will kill us."

"We'll make it through, I promise you we'll make it through." He mutters into her hair, allowing his hand to travel up and down her spine in a soothing manner.

She admires his courage and envies his naivety, and even though filled with need to offer him some sort of solace, she simply can't find any to give. "A pleasant lie, but a lie nonetheless."

"Except it isn't." He insist, his resolve feeding on the mere sound of her voice.

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I love you, and because I won't let anything happen to you." He hesitantly lets his palm hover above her abdomen, unsure how she will react to his touch. She nods once in confirmation when realizing his intentions. "I won't let anything happen to _either_ of you."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know whether to post this or not but ultimately I figured what the heck! It's not like it could hurt now, could it? So anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are as always deeply appreciated.<strong>


End file.
